1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an AD converter including a capacitive DAC.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for achieving as high resolution as that of a delta sigma AD converter while maintaining the low-power consumption performance of a successive approximation AD converter, a noise-shaping successive approximation AD converter has been proposed (for example, see J. A. Fredenburg, M. P. Flynn, “A 90-MS/s 11-MHz-Bandwidth 62-dB SNDR Noise-Shaping SAR ADC,” IEEE J. Solid-State Circuits, vol. 47, no. 12, pp. 2898-2904, December, 2012.). The noise-shaping successive approximation AD converter includes a conventional successive approximation AD converter and an integrating circuit added to the conventional successive approximation AD converter. The noise-shaping successive approximation AD converter can obtain a noise-shaping characteristic by integrating the residual voltage of a capacitive DAC after an successive approximation operation has been performed down to the LSB and feeding back the integrated value for the next sampling.